


Closer

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Orchids in Ink [7]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Gideon can't kiss her GF D:, Harrow is very worried for her idiot GF, Innuendo, Just Add Kittens, Massage, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Gideon has a health scare and Harrow meets an unlikely person while waiting at the hospital.
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Orchids in Ink [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030737
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2021! In our times of quar I've been reading sick fic for comfort, so I figured I'd try writing my own! No smut in this one, but stay tuned for next time! I'm doing a pool scene redux I think everyone will be veeerrryyy happy with.
> 
> Timeline wise this takes place after Harrow moves into the cabin. I'd highly recommend those who didn't read INCTSC please do so.
> 
> Warning for hospitals, needles, and unruly Gideon Nav's

Griddle (2:46pm): okay so dont freak out but im going to the hospital

Harrow stared at her phone for at least a full minute before she registered what Gideon had sent her.

(2:48pm): What? Why? Did you get in an accident?

Worry crawled up Harrow’s throat, threatening to explode out of her like fireworks. Bubbles popped up on her screen and she gripped the useless bit of metal and plastic like her life depended on it.

Griddle (2:48pm): so like remember when u told me i had a fever and should prob stay home???? U were right!!!!!!! I fainted at work so Aiglamene is takin me in

Harrow scrubbed at her hair fretfully. Gideon had woken up terribly warm today with a pounding headache. She’d whined to Harrow about it endlessly, but still got on her bike and went to work anyway. A rush of anxiety had her mind reeling. What if she had fainted on her motorcycle?

Griddle (2:49pm): anyway its chill. Aiglamene is gonna get me some drugs and theyre gonna check me out, then ill be right back to me excellent self

Harrow took a deep breath and willed her heart to slow down. It was fine. She’ll be at the hospital. Aiglamene was with her. She’ll be just fine.

Griddle (2:50pm): waaaait- do u wanna play nurse and patient tonight ;) ;) ;)

Clearly she was already on the way to recovery. She let out a long sigh and stayed her thoughts before typing back a response. 

(2:51pm): Give me your information. I’ll come see you once I’m done at work.

Griddle (2:51pm): baaabe u dont gotta do that. aiglamenes gonna take me home. ill be in the hospital for like 2 seconds

(2:52pm): I don’t care. I’ll be there as soon as I can.

Gideon sent her a string of half-delirious texts that she mostly ignored. She had one last appointment scheduled today and had originally planned on staying late for walk-ins, but no way in hell was she spending another second here while her girlfriend was sitting in some sterile hospital room. 

“Pent I’m leaving early.” She said to the woman writing a to-do list at her desk.

“Yeah? Did something happen honey?” 

“The idiot fainted at work. Her boss is taking her to the hospital. It isn't serious but I’d like to be there.” She said bluntly, gathering up her stuff in a bundle so she could grab it and go right as her appointment finished. Abigail looked on in sympathy.

“If you want I could call your client and let them know there was an emergency.”

Harrow shook her head. “Not necessary, thank you. I can handle a small back piece, god willing they don't collapse too.”

“Wouldn't that make for an interesting day.” 

Harrow snorted and pushed past Issac as he dawdled nearby her studio, looking for something to do. “Uh is everything okay?”

“Don't bother her sweetie, Gideon’s going to the hospital so she's leaving right after her next appointment.” 

“Oh shit I’m sorry. Is she okay?” He asked.

“She’s fine. Pent I’ll be in the back, please direct my client over when they get here.”

“I’ve gotcha. Issac honey come here and help me move the couch, I dropped my stylus.”

“On it!”

Harrow sighed and closed the door.

To her immense relief the man who wanted the back piece had a veritable litany of tattoos and was out the door in thirty minutes flat. She practically ran after him, rushing to her tiny junk car and speeding to the local hospital. It was packed tight, unsurprising for flu season she supposed, and parking was an utter nightmare. When she finally made it into the waiting room her already frazzled nerves were on high alert.

The nurse running the desk must have felt the same way she did, judging by the look on her face. The woman wore bright colored scrubs with little cartoon rabbits that contrasted wildly with a sour face that said ‘I had to cover for someone today’. Harrow was hoping Camilla was working today and could get her inside easily, but no such luck. 

(3:58pm) I’m here. What room are you in?

She stared at the phone fruitlessly for a bit. If Gideon was being observed it was doubtful she’d be able to text right now. Harrow steadied herself and marched up to the front desk with her game face on.

“I’m looking for Gideon Nav. She was just admitted about an hour ago for a high fever. I want to see her.” She said bluntly to the nurse.

The nurse was clearly not getting paid enough to deal with Harrow's particular way of speaking. “Are you a relative? Next of kin?”

“I’m her girlfriend.”

“Then no, while she's being observed you can't be in the room with her. Sorry.” She said with a particular bite on the last word. 

“Do you know when she’ll be finished then?” Harrow said impatiently.

“Nope.” The nurse said, popping the ‘o’.

She could feel the itch of rage starting at her neck and scowled at the woman across from her. The woman scowled right back, clearly unmoved by Harrow’s troubles. While they were arguing a man had moved in the line behind her, shuffling his feet a bit.

“Oh uh, excuse me. You said Gideon Nav yeah?” The man behind her asked, tapping once on her shoulder. She turned around to look at him. He was around Abigail's age, with brown skin and light eyes. He had his mouth quirked up in an eerily familiar gesture, with little dimples coming through on his cheeks.

“Yes. Do you know her?” Harrow asked uneasily. Where had she seen this man before?

The man rubbed his hand through his hair. “Uh yup! I’m John, her dad?” He said, voice going high on that last bit. “I’m her emergency contact so they let me know she was here. I brought biscuits.” He presented a plain steel lunchbox to her.

Harrow blinked at the metal tin in front of her. Of all the stupid, stressful things that had happened today she hadnt expected meeting her girlfriends parent to make the list.“Oh. Hello. My name is Harrowhark Nonagesimus.” 

“She mentioned you, yeah. Wanna be my plus one? I’ve got a free ticket to the show.” He said with a jovial tone reminiscent of Magnus Quinn.

Harrow was starting to see a bit of a family resemblance. Something about the eyes and the smile was so Gideon it hurt. Before she could respond properly the man called John Gaius pulled out his wallet, flashed his ID and pulled her in the direction of the observation room without a word.

“Sorry for being so late. Gideon insisted it wasn't a big deal but I figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to swing by. Luckily I was visiting the home office today huh? Normally this time of the year I’d be halfway across the globe.” He said by way of small talk as they walked down the long corridor, dodging tired looking nurses and hypochondriac patients.

“Ah yes. She mentioned you work in the military?”

He gave a little laugh at that, a biting little bark that she’d heard out of Gideon’s mouth a million times. “Technically me and my cohorts are our own independent situation, but we do contract out to the military frequently. It's how I met- Oh would you look at that. Room 969.” 

Harrow could see through the little side panel in the door Gideon getting her blood pressure taken. She looked palid and uneasy on her hospital bed perch and Harrow's stomach gave an uncomfortable twist. John knocked on the door and without waiting for a response, opened it and peaked his head in.

“Sorry to interrupt! Kiddo! Feeling better? I’ve got bikkies and young Harrowhark.” He said, pulling Harrow inside with him. The nurse who was examining Gideon looked pre-annoyed but she supposed anyone might be when faced with worried girlfriends and overcompensating fathers.

“Hey John. Hey Harrow.” Gideon croaked out. The sore throat she’d been complaining about that morning had developed into something much, much worse. Attached to her left arm was an IV drip, administering a clear liquid steadily into her veins. 

“I told you not to go to work today!” Harrow said in a worried huff, moving to stand next to Gideon’s bedside. The fool had the audacity to take her hand and kiss it, greatly annoying the poor nurse attempting to examine her. 

“Aw but I’ve gotta bring home that bacon honey. Plus who’d cover my shift? Aiglamene? That lady does not wake up in single digits.”

“I don't care what Aiglamene wants, I do not want to see you dead in a morgue because you chose to drive to work with a fever of one hundred and one degrees!”

“It was one-oh-two-point-seven when we got her in here actually.” The nurse said idly next to them, his craggly voice startling Harrow out of her rage. His name tag said Collum on it and she made a mental note to thank him properly when she wasn’t seething. 

“One hundred and two point seven degrees Griddle? And you thought you could go about your day like normal?” She asked her significant other scathingly.

Gideon shrugged next to her. “I usually run hot anyway so…”

“There is a difference between being unseasonably warm and baking your brain inside of your skull!”

John, bless his heart, was still near the door, fiddling with the tin he’d brought with him. Belatedly, Harrow realized he probably couldn't sneak the treats to Gideon with the nurse there and was waiting for him to leave. “At least you’re here and safe, that's all that matters isn't it Harrowhark?” He asked gently.

Harrow boiled with anger. She could feel the tips of her ears going red as the blood rose to her face and Gideon squeezed the hand she was holding. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I promise, no Gideons were harmed today.” Her girlfriend said placatingly.

John muffled a little laugh at that and Gideon gave him a side eye. “Unless Original Flavor had some big accident in the past twelve hours?” She asked her father. Harrow scrunched her nose in confusion, but let the comment pass.

“Not that I know of. I’m sorry we're causing all this fuss.” John said apologetically, turning his head to the nurse. 

“Actually this is a lot easier with her distracted. You should have seen when we tried to take a blood sample.”

Harrow turned to her girlfriend. “Griddle! Please tell me you submitted to the test!”

“Uh…”

Harrow huffed and turned to Collum. “Please administer the bloodwork. She’ll kick up a fit for a minute but she can do it.”

The nurse had bags under his eyes you could carry water in. “You do realize I need her permission first right?”

Harrow glared at Gideon, who was pointedly looking anywhere but at her girlfriend. “Griddle…” She said warningly.

“But it's gonna hurt!” She whined, pushing her head against Harrow's stomach. She looked rather like one of their kittens at that moment. Harrow vowed internally to not find it adorable.

“For a second! You had an IV put in no problem!”

“Actually…” Collum cut in again, rustling through his equipment. “She gave the first nurse who administered it a black eye for his troubles.”

Harrow stared at her girlfriend, who looked sheepish. “You what?!”

“It was involuntary! I apologized and everything. It's just- the needle came out and the poke and the blood…” Gideon trailed off, shivering.

“You. Punched. A. Nurse!” Harrow said aghast.

“S’okay. We’ve seen worse. Nice right hook by the way.” Collum said, fiddling with this and that on a tray next to him.

“Hey thanks! I've been working on it.”

“Karate?”

“Boxing actually. I’m running a program for it at my job, you know the big gym off Ninth Avenue? Come in sometime, I’ll sneak you into a class.”

“I’ll think about it. Ready for that needle?” Collum asked, pulling out a syringe. Gideon jumped off the exam table in a fright, only to get dizzy and fall back against it.

“Gideon Nav! Stop that this instant! The nurse is just trying to help you.” Harrow demanded, her hands on her hips.

John was sitting on the other side of the room in the visitors chair. “Just close your eyes tight and it’ll be over before you know it.”

“But then I wont see it coming!”

“And would that not be preferable to watching the needle go in?” Harrow asked.

Gideon shuddered at that, gulped, and pulled herself back onto the exam table. “Alright doc. Do your worst. I can't promise I won't sock you though.”

“I can promise you she won't. Or I'll poison her food for the next month.” Harrow said darkly. Gideon let out a scratchy little laugh at that.

“You sound parched kid. Want me to go find you something to drink?” John asked, clearly looking for something to do.

“Yeah actually. Iced tea if you can find it.” 

“Without lemon. Her throat is gonna hurt like hell for the next few days and citric acid will not help. Vending machines are down the hall to the right, tucked next to the nurses station.” Collum instructed while he disinfected a strip of Gideon’s skin. The action made Harrow strangely nostalgic for the first time they met.

Gideon sucked in a breath through her teeth and tightened her grip on Harrow's hand. It was nearly bruising but Harrow didn't care. She watched as the vial slid into a smooth golden-brown wrist and Gideon hissed as blood was quickly sucked out of her veins. The whole process took less than thirty seconds and Harrow couldn't help but roll her eyes. All of that drama for less than a minute.

Collum bandaged Gideon up, who took one look at the cylinder of her own blood and went positively green. Without a word Harrow brought the garbage can over, and her girlfriend hugged it to her chest like a lover. 

“Alright. You’re almost done. What you’ve got is a case of strep with a side of the flu. Which I might add could have been prevented if you kept up with your vaccinations. But I’m not here to judge. Stay out of work for at least a week, drink plenty of fluids and rest. The doctor’s gonna write you up for some antibiotics to take home, but he’ll tell you all about that.” Collum said, picking up the vial and placing it in a row of tubs for testing. 

“When will we hear back about the bloodwork?” Harrow asked the nurse as he was leaving. 

“Couple weeks give or take. You’ll get an email and it’ll show whether we need to run more tests.”

Gideon audibly gulped at that and grasped tighter at the can in her hands. Harrow patted her head and watched as the nurse nearly ran into John as he came back in with not just a bottle of tea, but two cups of coffee, a few bags of chips and a sandwich. “Sorry sorry! Let me just sneak past you. Thanks for all the hard work!” He called after Collum, who waved back before lumbering down the hall to some unknown destination.

“So! Wasn't sure what you’d like so I brought the whole barrel. Harrowhark how do you take your coffee?” He asked, throwing the handfuls of stuff down next to Gideon. From his pockets he pulled out a few packets of sugar and cream.

“Black. Thank you.” Harrow said. Gideon made a little ‘duh’ noise behind her that she willfully ignored.

“Had to flirt a little but I managed to find a decent coffee station.” He joked, pushing a cup into her hands. “None for you I’m afraid. No strong acids while your throat attempts to heal itself.” He said to Gideon.

“That's alright. Thanks for the snacks though.”

“Oh and before I forget, biscuits!” He said, holding out the lunch tin. Gideon took it in her palms and opened up a veritable litter of shortbread cookies. “My last trip to the Netherlands I managed to sneak these home. You’ll not find a better combination of sugar and butter on the planet.”

Gideon, now having forgotten her nausea, threw the (thankfully empty) garbage can aside and began stuffing her face. “Griddle!” Harrow shrieked.

“Wha- I haven't eaten today!” She said around mouthfuls.

“Glad you like them. I’ll get more next time I’m over there.” John said fondly, tipping the can rightside up.

It was then, of course, that Palamedes Sextus chose to walk through the door. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” He said bluntly, already fidgeting with the glasses sitting on his brow.

“Sup!” Gideon waved, letting loose an avalanche of crumbs over the floor.

“Sextus I didn't know you were in today. Aren't you normally assigned to the emergency room?” Harrow asked.

“Hello to you too Harrow. Yes, well for one thing the ER is blissfully dull right now so any assigned doctors are expected to pitch in where they can, while still being on call for emergencies of course. But for another thing Gideon is my friend and I was worried.”

“Awww love you too Sexpal. Want a cookie?” She asked holding the tin out to him. He lifted up a latex glove and shook his head. Then, probably realizing there was another person in the room, turned his head to greet them.

“Sorry about all that. Gideon and Harrow are good friends of mine. Palamedes Sextus, nice to meet you.” He said, nodding his head to John.

“Right! I think Gideon mentioned you a few times. You’re the friend she plays D&D with, yes?”

Palamedes smiled. “That's the one.”

“Well good on you. I’m John Gaius, her dad.” 

Palamedes eyes rose up a little but besides that had little reaction, preferring to take out his clipboard instead. “Good to meet you. Gideon I’m giving you two weeks on antibiotics until we manage to chase away the strep. Don't want it developing into full tonsillitis. Take two pills a day with food. I don't doubt Harrow will be in charge of that so I won't even ask you to set up a reminder.”

“Correct.” Harrow chimed in. 

“But most importantly stay off your damned feet. I know you and I swear if I find out you’re back at work or exercising before you’re good and healed I’ll have Cam give you a swirly.”

“Wow there is no faith in me. Can you believe this John?” She asked her father jokingly.

“I’m afraid you inherited that from me. Could never keep anything straight without a dozen people chasing me down.”

“Oh good Griddle you have a genetic excuse for idiocy.” 

Gideon wrapped one arm around Harrow's waist and tugged her closer. “Love you too. So when can I go home Doc?” 

Palamedes sighed, unfortunately used to their antics. “Right now. Just need you to sign off a few things and I’ll walk you out myself. Harrow, I’ll text you and Gideon an at home treatment plan when I get a minute. First things first, tuck her into bed and get her some water.”

“I know that much.”

Palamedes nudged her shoulder. “Just double checking. Gideon grab your snacks.”

-

When they finally made it out of the hospital the sun was starting to sink. The winter's chill set in nicely around the three of them as they made their way to Harrow’s junky little Subaru. “This is where I leave you then.” John said. “Obey your girlfriend Gideon, she knows best. And text me if you have any issues yeah? I don't want to hear from the hospital before you next time you get sick.”

Gideon waved a sort of arm floundering wave that proved she was too tired for anything else. “I promise. Good to see you, thanks for the snacks.” 

John rustled her hair, an act made a little bit comedic by the fact his daughter was at least an inch taller than him. “Go on now. Good to meet you Harrowhark!” He called out as Gideon flopped in the passenger seat.

“You as well. Have a lovely rest of your day.” Harrow said politely as she sat in the driver's seat, worry and anger having melted down into a little flicker of anxiety.

John walked off, leaving the two of them alone. Gideon sat back against the cheap fake microfiber seats, exhaustion weighing heavy on her features. “I really wish I could kiss you right now.” She mumbled, bright eyes heavy lidded with sleep.

Harrow kissed her forehead. “That’ll be all for now until you get better. We’ll be home soon enough. Enjoy your nap, we’ll need to get you a proper meal and some medicine first thing.”

“Ughhhh don’t wanna eat home grub. Let's order chinese.”

Harrow very much wanted to tell her there was plenty of food at home, but relented upon glancing back at her girlfriend's pale face. “Fine. But we’re picking it up on the way. I’m not paying the exorbitant delivery fees.” 

“Works for me…” Gideon’s scraggly voice said as she drifted off to sleep.

-

An hour had passed by the time they got home. Harrow wrestled with a heavy brown bag that smelled heaven-sent and the body of her half-delirious girlfriend. Eventually she managed to get both inside, though she almost tripped on Eurydice in the process.

“Lovely, what are you doing hovering around my feet?” She asked the cat sternly as she pushed Gideon down on the couch. Without missing a beat Orpheus came up to sit on her lap.

“Oh hey Orph. Whatcha been doing all day? Throwing a rager? Terrorizing your sister?” Gideon asked the orange fluff ball as he arranged himself on her chest.

“Sit up straight Griddle, we need to get you fed and medicated before you doze off again.” She warned. The black cat followed her into the kitchen as she gathered up plates and cutlery, meowing loudly for dinner. 

“In a minute Eurydice.” She said, pulling a can of wet food from the cabinet. Big mistake. The kitten hopped onto the counter and yowled loudly at the prospect of food, her brother joining in from the living room. 

“Your children are being very needy.” Harrow called from the kitchen as she dished out the foul smelling gunk into both cats bowls.

“Why are they always my kids when they act up?” Gideon called back horsley before letting out a great wet cough. Harrow winced a little in sympathy and set the tea kettle to boil. While she waited she served the delicious greasy food onto two large plates. Normally she’d demand they eat in the kitchen but today was a special circumstance. She carried both dishes out to the living room, sitting them down on the rickety coffee table in front of her girlfriend.

“Thanks babe.” Gideon said with a sigh, sitting up with a great heaving effort. Harrow set the bottle of pills down next to her plate.

“Eat a little then take one once you’re sure your stomach has settled. And remember to eat slowly or you’ll vomit up your entire meal.”

“I gotcha. Wait come here real quick.” Gideon said, pulling her close. She had bracketed Harrow between her legs and nuzzled her head into her stomach. “Thanks for putting up with me.” She said, looking up at Harrow with adoring eyes.

She felt her cold, icy heart melt just a touch at that. Harrow grazed her girlfriend's face with her hands, smoothing back the bangs that hung over her eyes. “It's no trouble. You’ll need a haircut soon.” She said absentmindedly.

“Think you could do it? We’re gonna be pretty much stuck here for at least a week.” 

Harrow had once buzzed her entire scalp with resounding success, and had been doing her own trims for years. She could probably manage it. “I’ll do it once you can sit up straight without collapsing.” 

“Deal. Let's eat?”

Harrow nodded. “I’m getting you a cup of chamomile tea first. Hopefully it’ll help you sleep through the night.”

“But I don't like flowery tea.” Gideon complained.

“Too bad. Now eat.”

-

Around seven o’clock Harrow had put Gideon to bed, both kittens cuddling with her as she fell into a noisy sleep. Her heart ached when she saw her laid out like that, miserably ill and so tired she almost tripped up the stairs she’d traversed hundreds of times. Harrow left the trash can and a bottle of water next to her, hoping she wouldn't accidentally puke on one of the kittens, or all over their new bedsheets.

While she slept Harrow did the only thing she could do in this unsatisfactory bitch of a situation. She cleaned. Every single surfaced was scrubbed, every bit of laundry washed and folded, floors practically shined, upholstery vacuumed. Even the cat's room was set into rigorous order, with toys arranged in boxes by shape and frequency used. 

Within two hours she ran out of things to do. The nervous energy thrumming through her created a toxic stew inside of her stomach. Desperate for something to force the anxiety down, she ransacked the cupboards, organizing everything by type, color and flavor profile. She wished more than anything she’d stolen the label maker from work to really give into her compulsive organization needs. Her phone buzzed and Harrow nearly jumped out of her skin.

Abigail Pent (9:14pm): Is everything alright sweetie?

(9:16pm): Yes. Gideon was sent home with antibiotics. I apologize for not letting you know sooner.

Abigail Pent (9:16pm): No sweetheart don't be sorry!!! Do you need anything???? Magnus makes a mean chicken noodle soup!!!

Harrow doubted Gideon would be able to choke down anything for the next couple days. She took two bites from her dinner and nearly keeled over then and there. She’d managed to force down a few more bits of vegetables and broth but that was it. 

(9:17pm): I’ll let you know. I’ll be scarce for the next few days, at least until I know I’m not contagious.

Abigail Pent (9:18pm): No worries, keep me posted!!!!

Harrow sighed and before she could put down her phone another message came in. And then another. And then another.

Griddle (9:19pm): haaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrroooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww

Griddle (9:19pm) come up here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i miss u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Griddle (9:19pm): im actually dying you know!!!!!!!!!!!!

(9:20pm): You are not.

Griddle (9:20pm): im gonna if u dont come hug me!!!!!!!!!!

Griddle (9:21pm): look at what your missin

Harrow felt a particularly indignant bit of nerd rage at her girlfriend's refusal to use the proper ‘you’re’ that was quickly dispelled by the next message. Gideon sent her a picture with the kittens bundled up in her arms, still so devastatingly radiant even with the low light in the bedroom making the photo grainy. A floodgate of utter adoration broke in Harrow’s heart and she moved to the stairs without a thought.

Gideon was sitting up in bed, the cats wrestling each other on her lap. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concentration as she played her Switch. 

“Fuckin damnit piece of shit Had- Oh hey babe.” She said, flinging the game down and narrowly missing Eurydice’s head.

Harrow leaned against the doorframe. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.” 

“Tell that to my busted ass bod. Everytime I slept for like ten minutes I woke up in a spiral of fuckin misery. And headaches.”

Harrow arched an eyebrow. “And you thought squinting at a small screen would help with that?”

Gideon shrugged in that very annoyingly Gideon way. “Couldn't make it worse at this point. I finally read that whole list of stuff Sexpal sent us. I can’t work out! Like at all! He said, and I quote, ‘not one sit up Nav’. What if my beautiful muscles turn into goop?”

Harrow rolled her eyes. “He told you that at the hospital.”

“I mean yeah but I didn't think he meant it. I thought he meant like I couldn't go to the gym and stuff.”

Harrow rubbed the bridge of her nose and moved over to the bed. “Roll onto your stomach.”

Gideon’s eyebrows raised so high they nearly blended into her hairline. “Y’know pretty sure that was banned on the list too. But I’m not against a little rule breaking.”

“Stop. I’m giving you a massage.”

“Oooooo that works too.” 

Gideon flopped over, head burrowing into her pillow. With a few squealing protests from the kittens, who were not happy with one of their mothers taking up valuable real estate on the bed, Harrow climbed on, sitting astride on her girlfriends hips.

“Does this feel alright? I’m not hurting you?” She asked, pushing the hemline of Gideon’s t-shirt up her back.

“Uh uh. Feels like one of the cats.”

As if on cue, Eurydice crawled onto Gideon’s back, sitting right where Harrow needed her not to be. She looked up at her mother with no shame and meowed. 

“You’re not supposed to be there.” Harrow told the kitten sternly. Apparently not stern enough though, as Orpheus followed his sister's lead and plopped down next to her.

Gideon snickered from underneath her. “Get a picture of that will you?”

“The quality will be horrid.” Harrow warned, already snapping a shot of the two fuzzy little idiots that had taken over their lives. “Here.” She said, showing the photo to Gideon.

“Damn thats so fucking cute. And hey I spy with my little eye a nice shot of tattooed legs. Very nice.”

Harrow moved the cats off her girlfriends back, using one arm as a shield to keep them from climbing up and the other to push the rest of the shirt off. Gideon groaned as she nudged the offending material up. 

“Noooooooo. I don't wanna moooooove.” 

“Tough.” Harrow said, pulling her girlfriends ridiculous arms up and shoving the offending fabric off. The neck of the damned thing got stuck around Gideon’s head, causing much spluttering from the moron beneath her. 

“Next time you garrote me try immobilizing my arms first!” Gideon said in a huff.

“It's not my fault you never learned to properly remove clothing.” Harrow said primly, pushing her girlfriends shoulders back down on the bed.

“That is wildly wrong! On so many levels! I literally took your pants off like two days ago!” The muffled voice said into her pillow.

“Shut up idiot, I’m doing something nice for you.”

One of Gideons hands grasped at the air wildly. Harrow sighed and slapped the hand out of the way. “Griddle…”

“Yeah yeah I know. I just wanted to hold your hand for a second.”

Harrow bit down a smile and laced their fingers together. It was a bit awkward from that angle but it was worth it. She kissed the knuckles lightly, then laid her arm down. Gideon’s head shifted a little, looking back at her. Harrow tried her best to ignore the perfect slice of her breast peeking out from under her.

“I feel like a sack of ass filled with concrete.” She said eloquently.

“I know. Hopefully this will help with the muscle soreness at least.”

“Mmm Kay. Do your worst Midnight Hagette.”

Harrow smoothed her hands down the broad muscular back of her girlfriend. It was positively covered in dark little freckles and a few unfortunate scratch marks from the week before where she got a little… Overenthusiastic. She leaned down and kissed the center of her spine.

“Ugh this week is gonna totally suck. I can’t kiss you at all?” Gideon whined.

“No. Not at all. Get better fast and you’ll be able to.”

“Fuck yeah I’ll kick my ammune systems ass.”

Harrow let out a bright puff of laughter and sat back up. Feeling around on the plain of far too warm skin she gently rubbed the dip where Gideon’s shoulders met her neck. She was tense, either from sickness or a lack of self care. Harrow dug her thumbs gently into the skin, searching for knots. Finally she found one, right underneath the right shoulder blade. Ever so carefully she rubbed on the cluster of muscle, earning a hiss from the woman underneath her.

“Are you alright?” Harrow said, pulling her hands back.

“Yeah sorry. It was like good-bad? Or bad-good? Like, it stings now but I know it'll feel better later.”

Harrow kissed her shoulder apologetically and returned to her spot above her, kneaded the knot until she could feel the muscle smooth out. Slowly she worked her way down Gideon’s back, pressing random spots of tension until they relaxed. She could hear Gideon’s sickly, uneven breath rise and fall as she rubbed her down. Whenever she got to a particularly good spot she heard a delightfully long groan she couldn't help but relish in.

“How’d you get good at this?” Gideon asked with a shaky voice a few minutes in.

“I had older relatives. They liked their shoulders rubbed when they weren't feeling well. Which was often.”

“Oh man now you’re using your old people knowledge to seduce your girlfriend. Devious.”

“Yes I’m sure my great aunts would be quite proud. Now hush, this is supposed to help you fall asleep.”

“Sure you don't just like touching me?”

Rather than dignify that with a response, Harrow continued her path down to Gideon’s hips. She loved Gideon’s hips more than she loved life itself. They were broad and perfect with a layer of fat that made them soft to the touch. She scooted further down, annoying Orpheus who had made a bed in Gideon's thighs, and kneaded the flesh with not entirely pure intentions. She heard a long steady groan from above her.

“Still doing okay?” Harrow asked, hands still moving.

“S’all good. Very veerrry good. Gonna have your way with me Miss Masseuse? Promise I’ll just lay here and take it.” She said hopefully.

“Not a chance.”

Gideon let out a big hacking cough then and before she could even think Harrow pulled her upright, leaning her head down so her windpipe would be clear. “I’m fine.” She mumbled thickly. She reached for the water bottle on the bedside table and took a long swig, visibly struggling to keep the liquid down.

Harrow rubbed her back soothingly as she laid down. Gideons breath was sticky and she felt a pang of sympathy when she saw the tell-tale sign of sweat gathering at her brow. She smoothed her hands back down her spine, lightly caressing this time. 

Eurydice had at some point moved to sniff around at Gideons face. Harrow watched as the little black kitten rubbed her head against her girlfriend and was overwhelmed with fondness. “Yuuuurriii! That tickles!”

“Do you want me to move her?” Harrow asked, hands tracing the back of her throat. She could feel Gideon tremble just a bit at the touch.

“Nah, she's too cute. Lay down here and join us.”

Logically she knew she should tuck her girlfriend into bed and say goodnight. But it had been such a long day, full of restlessness and angst. And Gideon just looked so vulnerable there, red nosed and cuddling their cat. So she relented. 

“You’ll need to be in recovery position.” Harrow ordered, pushing her onto her side, facing the table with her water.

“Does that mean you’ll be spooning me then?” Gideon croaked out.

“... If you want.”

Harrow tucked herself into Gideon’s side and, conscious of her girlfriend's newly-found frailty, wrapped her arms around her waist. She pressed an ear to upper back, listening to the spastic contraction of lungs. 

“Sorry I’m all sweaty and gross.” 

Harrow nestled her chin into Gideons shoulder. “You’re sick Griddle.”

“Still…”

“I’ve been inundated with your body fluids literally since the day we met. Never has there been a person more fully equipped to handle this.”

Gideon let out a throaty little laugh and, ever the disobedient little shit, turned around in her arms. Eurydice let out a great big yowl and moved, crawling over the both of them to curl in the space between their bodies. “Fair. Harrow I hate being sick. I really, really hate it.”

“No one enjoys the experience Griddle.” She said, pushing the sweaty ginger locks on Gideon’s forehead aside. Next time she went out she’d pick her up a few headbands.

“No, I know. I just extra hate it. Can’t move, can’t kiss, can’t be around people. It's my kryptonite.” Her eyes looked glossy then, and Harrow had the distinct feeling they’d just stumbled upon some unpleasant memory.

Orpheus tucked himself next to his sister, his little head laying flat against Harrow’s belly. She felt the cold press of her still healing navel piercing and hissed. “Orpheus, could you please choose some other place to rest?” She asked the kitten.

“I really love how you talk to them like misbehaving school kids.” Gideon commented, nuzzling the side of her head with her own. 

“They know what they’re doing.” Harrow said accusingly, glaring at the unassuming pile of fluff in between them.

“How? They have one brain cell total and Yuri hogs it all the time.”

She had a point, Harrow thought, humming in agreement. They fell into an easy silence for a while, watching the kittens get comfortable between them. Until Gideon suddenly spoke up. “Hey, what did your parents do when you got sick?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Not much. They worked a lot so most of my care fell to my extended family. My great uncle Crux used to give me this strange warm lemon water whenever I had a cold. It was so sour I could only have a few sips before it stung. Other than that I was just instructed to sleep it off.”

“Bleh.”

“Indeed.”

Gideon curled a hand into Harrow’s hair, massaging her scalp. “I remember once after I got emancipated I caught this really shitty cold. I was stuck in my old studio apartment, so miserable I couldn't move. Had to use up all my sick time and vacation at the shitty pizza place I worked at so I’d have enough cash for rent. It uh- it really sucked. No cute goths buying me chinese food to be found.” She ended with a stupid little smile. 

Harrow wanted nothing more than to kiss her then. “Luckily we’ve resolved that problem then.” 

“Pretty lucky, yeah.” 

Gideon’s eyes began to droop again and Harrow moved to pull away. But Gideon clung tight. “Griddle…” She said warningly.

“Shhh I’m sleeping. Have some compassion for your patient here Nurse Nonagesimus.” She said, nestling her head onto the pillow next to Harrow’s.

“You’ll wake up sweaty and hot.”

“Then I’ll be sweaty and hot with you. Worth it.”

“At least put on a shirt before you fall asleep. We’re supposed to be sweating out this fever.”

“What's that? Can't hear you! I’m in la la land.” Gideon said, eyes closed with a smug smile on her face. 

Harrow thought about forcing the issue. She wouldn't be able to put up a fight with her head swimming like that. But looking at Gideon’s stupidly sweet face she couldn't muster up the energy. A glance down told her the cats felt the same way, Orpheus’ little head tucked in onto Yuri’s stomach. So she did the only reasonable thing and curled in closer.

“Love you Bone Madame.” Gideon whispered, kissing Harrow’s temple.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

And Gideon, for once in her life, took the command with grace, falling into dreamland beautifully, followed by her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Universe Notes:
> 
> As far as hospital policies go I have no clue how accurate I got! Probably not very! I'm just wildin 
> 
> John is here! And not god! Also not The Worst (probably)! He owns an analyst company that works with the military, which is how he met Wake. All his lyctors work with him so there may be some mention of them later!
> 
> Also yes the game Gideon was playing was Hades. I just feel like she'd identify with a game where a flirty godling fights his way through hordes of goo monsters to confront their estranged father... And yes she wants to wife the fuck out of Nyx. Obviously.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little trip down sickfic lane! It was lovely to write some fluff :D This is also your friendly reminder to GO GET YOUR FLU SHOT! 
> 
> Please be sure to let me know what you think in the comments! And if you have any fun suggestions for any other parts of Orchids please tell me! I've got so many WIPS going just from suggestions alone! And if you wanna find me elsewhere look for me on Twitter @moonblastbitch


End file.
